


Achilles 'heel

by J2alwys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kink, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2alwys/pseuds/J2alwys
Summary: OOC Mpreg  狗血暗黑 三观不正，有大量虐受情节，不喜误入！！





	1. Chapter 1

     Cp：王子！JP/木精灵JA   国王！JDM/木精灵JA，Omc/精灵JA（斜线有意义）  
    分级：NC-17  
Beta:阿星  
    警告：OOC Mpreg  狗血暗黑 三观不正，有大量虐受情节，不喜误入！！  
                          
                             00  
    Jen：“Jay，你知道中国的中秋节么？”  
    Jay：“不知道，Jen你听谁说的？osic?"  
    Jen:“ 对，他告诉我说中秋节是一个很重要的节日，他说这个节日是因为一个叫嫦娥的神为了救她的丈夫后  
   Jered：“嘿，baby我不会让这种事发生的，相信我。”Jered边说边吻上了恋人丰满的嘴唇  
                          01  
   在雅立安王国的臣民永远不会忘记那场与精灵王国希克的那一场恶战，那场战争还要从国王Jeffery Dean Morgan所发动的那场恶战说起。据雅立安史料记载公元233年雅立安以西的近海的精灵王国希克没有按时进贡贡品给国王Jeffery而引发了两国的战争，战争最终以希克战败告终。双方签订停战协议以希克王族作为交换软禁在雅立安王都的高塔内，而希克王国由雅利安统治。同年雅立安王后所诞下的Jered王子被送往行宫同时王后被暗杀。第二年被软禁的希克王子Jensen Ackles 被国王带入王宫，Jeffery宣布恢复希克王子Jensen 的王子身份养在行宫内由亲信Azezal看护学习雅立安礼仪。次年Jeffery封侧妃Meg为王后所诞下的Osic为公爵。  
    Jensen一直都知道Jeffery是为什么会突然发起对自己故国的战争，起因其实很简单，当时还是希克王子的Jensen在集市上遇到了假扮成游客的Jeffery，在旅馆Jeffery想要对自己图谋不轨，被自己发现后恼羞成怒要让希克王国献上王子给雅立安国王当做贡品，自己的父亲Alan不同意，于是便发动了对自己故国的战争，被俘囚禁在雅立安高塔中时Jeffery总是会来找自己希望自己可以回心转意答应他的请求，直到有一天他用一只父亲的手来威胁自己如果在这样下去他不保证自己的亲友会不会离奇死亡，那成为压垮自己最后一根稻草。在自己答应他的同时Jeffery恢复了自己王子的身份并且养在行宫中为将来嫁给他作准备，那个时候自己才十二岁！而Jensen要求作为交换Jeffery答应自己到十八岁才进入王宫成为他的侧妃，幸好Jeffery答应了自己这个请求才让自己在行宫中遇到Jered那个有着狗狗眼永远都很阳光的大男孩，想到这里Jensen 不经意间笑了笑看向Jered充满爱意的目光中带着一丝苦涩，正在Jensen寝殿内看书其实在看Jensen 的Jered有些疑惑：“Jen，你在笑什么？”Jered一边看一边走到Jensen的身后拥抱着Jensen，其实Jered很喜欢这个姿势，这个姿势可以整个圈住自己的爱人，等到今年父王的寿宴上就向父王提出想娶Jen做王妃的事吧那时候的Jen也已经成年了，自己只是个不受父王宠爱的王子，父王应该会答应吧？Jered很不喜欢现在的这个Jen看向自己样子。自从Jen刚过完十七岁生日后看向自己的目光中总是带着一丝苦涩，Jered希望现在的Jen可以和刚刚入住行宫时的他一样那么无忧无虑，夜晚的柔和的月光不经意间洒在了Jensen的身上。“唔……Jay，你在干什么！”Jensen拍打着Jered的胸膛而Jered并没有回答只是继续着手上的动作一边吻着Jensen另一只手不老实的伸入Jensen的衣服里，从第一次知道Jensen的特殊体质到现在已经三年了。正沉浸在自己思绪里的Jered突然听到一阵的敲门声传来，屋内的两人迅速分开。“Jensen,国王现在要召见你，马车已经备好了。”声音的主人是Jered的好友兼皇家侍卫长Chad，听到是Chad的声音Jensen不着痕迹的松了一口气。“我这就去。”Jensen边说边换好衣服，只是脸色有些苍白。“父王为什么这么晚召见Jen？”目送Jensen离去后Jered便拉着自己的好友问。“不知道，不过最迟明早会打听到消息，嘿，big J我这么久没来你竟然不想我！”Chad假装气恼的锤了一下Jered的胸后便自顾自的去找酒喝。在两人说话其间Jensen已经到达王宫，在马车上Jensen已经猜出为什么这么晚召见自己，只是没想到会这么早，不出所料刚一进来便被宫女引进书房，“陛下马上就到。”向宫女道过谢后环顾一下周围发现只有自己一个人了，他深吸一口气将心里不断涌出的那股酸痛感强压下去，感觉眼角不断有泪水流过，赶快擦干尽量保持的像往常在行宫里被Jeffery的探子看到的一样，听到一声推门声Jensen向来人行了一礼但没有抬头看他。“Jen,马上就到你的成人礼了，你没有忘记当初对我的承诺吧？”来人的声音中透露出一种威胁。“陛下，Jensen永远不会忘记当初对您的承诺，毕竟是您放了希克王族一条生路。”Jensen尽可能的保持着平稳的声调不让声音中的哽咽出卖自己，同时抬头看向国王的目光中充满着感激，“你记得就好今天这么晚了，Jen你就留在这里不用回去了。”Jeffery这才扶起已在地上跪了许久的Jensen，顺势让Jensen坐在自己的腿上，Jensen在被国王碰到他身体的一瞬间让自己突然僵硬的肌肉放松下来，同时让自己看向国王的目光中充满幸福环上了国王的脖子。“Jen,把这个喝了。”Jeffery说着拿出一小瓶金色的液体，Jensen本能的感觉不对。“陛下，这是什么？”虽然Jensen仍有疑问但还是一饮而尽。“你们精灵的身体很难生育，哪怕像你这样的也很难，这两天我会亲自调教你身体的敏感度以方便你受孕。”Jeffery边说边摸向Jensen祼露在外的肌肤，“陛下，只是我有一个不情之请您可以答应么？”Jensen边说边不着痕迹的避开国王的触摸，果然不出所料Jensen刚一说完就被Jeffery掐着他的下巴强迫他与自己对视。“小婊子，你只不过是我的阶下囚而己！有什么资格提要求！不过如果条件合适也不是不行。” Jeffery说完便狠狠的甩开Jensen的脸。“可以...让Azazel 从现在到我成年这六个月里不再监督我么？还有当初带来的侍卫换成皇家卫队的人么？我可以每天都让陛下享受......咳！”后半段话还没说完不知道是因为刚才压着那股不断增强的酸痛感太久了，还是因为那瓶药的原因，Jensen 竟然咳出了一口血但是仍然强忍着看向国王。“Jen，你今晚累了明早再说，你说的请求我只能答应让Azazel和侍卫队交换三个月，现在和我一起回寝殿吧。”Jeffery边说边打横抱起Jensen走向寝殿内的浴室中，浴池中早己有人泡好了草药。Jensen身上的衣服被褪去露出了白晢的肌肤，在国王的注视下走进了浴池中，刚一进去便感到一股刺痛直击自己的生殖腔让Jensen忍不住叫出声。“Jen,别让我等太久了。”国王说完便回到寝殿内，国王走后Jensen便把整个身子沉入水中任由泪水流下，［不都说精灵会因为心碎而死么！为什么自己的心已经这么痛了，为什么自己还不死！］觉得刚刚发疼的生殖腔现在正由内而外发着酥麻，而小穴一张一合吸入了不少药水，Jenaen叹了一口气从浴池内走出抹了一把脸后走向国王寝殿。“陛下。”行了一个简单的半跪礼后走向Jeffery,刚一坐下便被拉入一个怀抱中。在行宫内chad刚刚接到线人的消息急忙找到Jered。“Big J,刚刚来的消息你的父王想纳Jensen为妃，现在正在国王寝宫....”Chad后半句话咽在了喉咙里，因为Jered表情阴沉，刚刚在手里把玩的杯子被一下掐碎。  
 tbc  
  


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有JDMJA肉！Kinky！Dirty talk！Rape！！雷！！慎入！！

02 

在国王豪华的大床上Jensen失神的望向窗外阴森森的天空，刚才在Jeffery想要侵入自己的时候，突然被待从打断不知道去了哪里大概又去书房里处理公务了吧。身上不断蹭强的情欲越来越强却怎么都压不过心里那股不断涌上的酸痛感，泪水又不知不觉的落在了枕头上，安静的卧室里响起一声很响的推门声Jensen还没有反应过来便被狠狠的摔在墙上“小美人，我看你不用到十八岁了现在就可以！反正你是个忍不住去勾引其他人的婊子！”国王怒不可遏掐住Jensen的喉咙“陛....陛下...不是....的”［千万千万不要被发现和Jay的关系千不要连累到Jay］Jensen双手扒着Jeffery的手希望可以获得更多的空气。“不是？那这是什么？！以后你不用在回行宫里去了！”Jeffery终于放开了他从兜里拿出一叠相片扔在地上，滑坐在墙边刚刚缓过来气的Jensen看到那一叠相片全是自己和Jay的亲密相片“咳....”Jensen又咳出一口血，明明已经很注意那些哨子了为什么还是被拍到了！但愿不会迁连到Jay，沉浸在自己思绪中的Jensen突然被国王摔上床“陛下！”Jensen惊恐的望向国王发红的双眼，国王死死的钳住Jensen的双手将他的双手固定在床头“放开我..唔....”Jensen 被带入一个霸道的吻，国王不断折磨着他的丰满的双唇而宽大的双手灵活揉搓着自己胸前的蓓蕾“啊....”快感不断升起Jensen 忍不住发出一声呻吟身体不听使唤的蹭上他的身上，Jensen绝望的闭上双眼任由国王抚摸上自己的脸颊，记得自己和Jay第一次相遇在行宫的花园里那时的自己因为刚刚见到父母亲回来，看到他们一切都好终于悬在心里的一块石头落地在嘴角不知觉的笑了起来，“放开？你别忘了你父母的命都在我手上哦对了还有那个Jered Padalecki的 ”国王的声音冰冷的声音在Jensen耳畔响起让正沉浸在回忆当中的Jensen猛地睁开眼睛充满乞求的看着Jeffery“啊！！！唔....陛下...可以...放...嗯....放过他们么？”突然Jeff猛地进入了Jensen未经开发的后穴，一股剧痛像是要把自己劈开了一样“小婊子，没想到你被那个Jered艹了这久后面依旧是这么紧，我不光可以答应你这个，而且我还同意之前你提的要求，不过你要拿什么来做交换？”Jeffery边说边顶上Jensen 的敏感点上“哈.....我可以...嗯...每天都让陛下...呃哈....过去不会....再避而不见了...”不是的我和Jay没有做过，好疼啊后面像快要裂开了一样［救我Jay］Jensen绝望的看向窗外，不知什么时候外面竟然下起雨了“他有这样对你么？my pretty ?"Jeff边说边咬上Jensen的耳朵“没有....”Jensen赶忙摇头希望可以平复一下Jeff的怒火，Jensen感到后穴越来越疼不知什么时候昏了过去，而我们的国王在半天没有听到Jensen的回话才发现那个美人已经昏了过去这才草草的射进了Jensen 的甬道里“小美人，你要是听话一点多好”国王痴迷的看着那个已经昏过去的美人忍不住吻了那双长长的睫毛和那张索吻的唇“唔...不要陛下.....放了他们..求您了”突然Jensen挣扎了起来有一滴泪从Jensen的脸上划过“嘘，Jen没事”Jefferf心疼的吻去了那滴泪，Jeff招了招手让一个侍卫过来“传我的命令囚禁大王子没有我的手谕不得踏出寝宫一步”Jeff又看向怀里已经熟睡的人“招前希克王国国王和王后来王宫，美人是应该在让你见见他们了好让你知道谁才是主人”。 “JT...你冷静一下”Chad无奈的看着Jared越来越黑的脸“你不是还有个王储弟弟么？他可能会帮你救jen。”Chad冷静的分析道“osic？怎么可能！他到时候不反悔才怪！”Jared有些忿忿的说挫败的把脸埋在手里［Jen对不起］“Chad你回宫里帮我带个信让Jen坚持住....”突然一阵紧促的敲门打断了Jared的思绪“谁！” ，门突然被砸开“国王囗谕即日起王子Jared无诏不得出寝宫半步”领头的侍卫轻蔑的看向Jared后走了出去，在寝宫内的Jared在也控制不住自己的怒火突然有一道电流从手中窜出原本暗暗的天空从边上掀起了一角而露出的那一角正透着来自地狱的血红。 “我叫Jensen ” “Jen，都是我不好，你不要在哭了好么？我们一起去花园里去好不好？” “Jen, 以后我再也不会惹你生气了” “Jen，我爱你” “Jen.....别哭.....我没事....你笑一笑好不好...”在梦中绑在处刑架上被折磨的奄奄一息的Jared“陛下，求你！放了他！“梦中的Jensen赤裸的跪在国王的脚边被迫的看这一切发生“不要！”Jensen突然从梦中惊醒大口的喘着气平复着呼吸Jensen发现自己正被国王紧紧的搂在怀里“美人，你醒了，你说我要不要答应你的请求呢？”Jeff正玩味的看着Jensen“好了，不要这样，我昨天把你的父母召进宫了” Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chpter 3  
[什么!怎么这么快，但愿自己的恶梦不要成真]Jensen有些担心的想但是Jensen不知道自己此刻的表情已经被国王看了一个彻底。  
“怎么你不满意?还是说你想见他?＂国王带着一丝玩味和不屑的语气问向Jensen  
“不是的!谢谢陛下＂察觉到国王的语气中的不满Jensen连忙回答到，感觉到国王的手若有似无的撩拨着自己同时内心那股酸痛感又泛了起来[为什么自已还不死]。  
“陛下，可以让我现在就见见他们么?＂Jensen强压下那股酸涩不过似乎更加强烈了[不要千万不要连累到Jay]  
＂美人，那你用什么来交换呢＂jeff意有所指的看着他  
“唔，陛下我......＂这时jensen突然感到一股力量把自己钉在了床上等到自已在反应过来时已经被Jeff死死的压在身下“啊......”突然感到后穴被沾满冰凉润滑剂的手指填满Jensen忍不住发出一声呻吟，后穴的痛感逐渐被一阵阵的酥麻所取代突然国王的手指无意中顶到了一点引得jensen浑身一颤，Jeff像是知道了什么一样不断朝那一点进攻，而自已的阴茎也因为快感而有了抬头的趋势 Jensen似乎感到有冰凉的液体从眼角滑过紧接着一只同样冰凉的手温柔的揩了下去那滴泪水，jensen有些厌恶的撇了一下嘴角所幸国王正专注于攻击那一点没有注意到自已，似乎国王觉的这样还不够Jeff不知道什么时侯拿出了一个环和一个跳蛋“美人我们玩个游戏好不好?带着这个和我一起回行宫如果你能让大王子把这个喝了我就放了你的父母＂Jeff边说边拿出一小瓶透明的液体  
“去哪之前Jen你把这个先喝了”说着Jeff拿出一瓶和昨天一模一样的液体只是这一次还有一个小药丸，jensen顺从的喝了下去后国王才把环套在自己的阴茎上。  
“啊.........陛下...”Jensen有些惊恐的看到国王把跳蛋和一根巨大的上面带有颗粒的按摩棒塞入自已的小穴内因为害怕而挣扎着不过随后国王冷冷的声音响起“再动一下我就让你见到你父亲的另一只手，不过mac的舌头也不错”Jensen有些害怕的停止了挣扎双手死死的抓住床单任由国王把玩具塞入自已的小穴，自已好不容易压下的那股酸痛感似乎又起来了[好痛什么时侯自己才会死!]  
终于当这一切结束时Jensen听到国王近乎赦免的声音＂现在我们一起到行宫看看我的大王子?＂Jensen努力压下心中的痛楚强扯出一抹微笑望向Jeff任由国王装扮自己只是Jensen没有发现国王把春药抹在了Jensen的䔒蕾上。  
在马车上Jensen感到自已浑身燥热情欲不断袭来同时国王身上的气味不断攻击着Jensen的理智，国王温热的气息时不时的洒在Jensen的耳后让Jensen几乎想要呻吟出来“呜.....”体内的跳蛋突然开始振动“昨天还和我在一起那么痛苦今天这么快就想要我了”国王带有一丝嘲讽的声音突然在Jensen的耳边响起，这时Jensen才发现自已不知什么时候已经贴在Jeff的身上正不断的蹭着他。  
“JT，现在国王和Jensen正往这来，你确定要这么做?”刚刚回去没多久的chad有些担忧的看着Jered，而Jered正若有所思看着行宫内来自王都的军队[Jen等我]。  
“.....陛下..别”在马车里Jensen被国王紧紧的禁固在怀里手正无力的试图推开Jeff不过每一次都会像之前一样被摁回国王冰冷的怀里，而身上衣服不知什么时侯被脱了下去露出了Jensen因情欲而变得粉红诱人的肌肤，两颗敏感的䔒蕾因为无意中碰到Jeff身上粗糙的衣料而引得Jensen呻吟出声，“唔…”Jensen突然感到一个炙热柔软的东西打在了自已的脸上紧接着国王的手强硬的掰开Jensen丰满的嘴唇，强迫他张开嘴“Jen，为我打开＂在国王的诱哄下Jensen含住了Jeff的脖起“good boy,就这样”国王满意的看到Jensen因为药力饥渴把小Jeff完全含了进去正不断用喉咙去润滑“那个Jered也会这么对你么，让你吃下他的精液?在你还没有咽下的时候又对你进行下一轮的喂食，让你每天只能吃他的精液?!＂国王每说一句就很很的顶到Jensen的喉咙深处，同时手撩拔着Jensen可怜的小个小樱桃似乎不把这两个小可怜折磨出什么就绝不住手。  
听到国王冰冷的话Jensen无助的呜咽着突然Jensen的头被国王固定胯间强迫他咽下Jeff的精华，同时国王把Jensen后穴的玩具拿下引的Jensen再次呻吟出声“不…陛下…求您别在这”话音刚落Jensen就被Jeff压在了车座上，Jensen似乎感到那股越来越熟悉的酸痛感又回来了，只不过又被那一股股无法被忽视的快感所掩没，突然间Jensen浑身一紧想要射出来但是前端却被一个环限制不能释放只能无助的吐出前液，不过好在最后Jeff也射了出来，突然Jensen的泪水止不住的流了下来“美人，你不会就这样去见我的大王子吧?你说他见到你这个样子会不会干出点什么来”Jeff边说边心疼的吻去Jensen脸上的泪水  
“不会的，Jared不会的＂Jensen乞求的看着国王希望国王不会因为自已而迁怒到Jered，  
“嘘，没事的Jen，只要你乖乖的待在我身边，我保证决不会动他还有你的家人”在Jeff帮Jensen穿上衣服的不知是有意还是无意的并没有把Jensen脸上的污浊擦干“我们到了Jen”  
Jered想到过无数次再次见到Jensen的㬌象却没有想到是这样，他的baby jen被他名义上的父王半抱着走进了行宫其间还亲呢的亲吻着Jen的脖颈像是在奖励听话的宠物一样，而Jensen却像什么都不知道一样任由国王待弄  
Jensen被国王抱出马车时就发现Jered在观察着自己忍不住回望了过去，感到国王放在自己臀上手突然收紧才恋恋不舍的扭过头不去看他，  
“Jen，你不会忘了答应我了什么吧”国王的声音突然在Jensen的耳边响起像是在试探他一样，亲吻着Jensen的脖颈[Jay对不起]，Jensen像是任命般的闭上眼睛“去吧Jen，大王子肯定迫不急待的想见你了”在Jensen还没有反应过来时已经被带到了会客厅内“Jen，我在你的寢殿内等你，Azzel跟我走”Jeff在走之前意有所指的看向Jensen。  
“你来干什么?Jen?或者我该叫你母后?”Jered轻蔑的语气突然在冰冷的大厅响起不过目光却担扰的看着Jensen“Jay，你只不过是我一个跳板而己，而且第一次我只不过是可怜你而已才同意的”Jensen努力的维持着漠不关心的语调直到听到门外的脚步声离去才敢放任自已倒在Jared的怀里。“没事了，Jen很快他就不会在打扰我们了”Jered心疼的抹掉Jensen脸上的液体，同时不断亲吻着Jensen的脖颈直到他放松下来“Jay，想你”依偎在Jered怀里的Jensen并没有发现Jered眼里一闪而过的狠辣同时外面的天又一次暗了下来只是这一次空气里充满了硫磺的味道

 

Tbc  
PS:感谢@多弗羽毛大衣 命名


End file.
